


Because of One Night

by AngelofElysium



Series: One night that changed it all [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: The actions and decisions of one night changed Clay's life totally, will it be for the worst or will it be for the better?A rejection, A horny boy and a blowjob are not that important right?





	Because of One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, I tried to write this originally as practice for some sex scenes but in middle of it it turned into this, I forgot to write the foreplay part of sex scene though, so it ended up being a lot shorter than originally intended.  
> Still hope someone enjoy this.

Clay didn't know it yet but that night was the beginning of a new turn in his life.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
He couldn't believe it, he made out with Hannah and almost got to second base, but she freaked out, she stopped it, and told him to leave her alone. Clay never felt so rejected before. But he was still horny and needed to do something about it. He later blamed what he did on the alcohol, but now he just wanted to let his frustrations go. His pride was a bit hurt too, maybe it also has to do with his next actions. He grabbed someone by the wrist, he didn't even look at who it was, and sincerely he didn't care right now, he walked towards the nearest bathroom, let the other person in and locked the door. He was surprised to see he picked a guy, but it actually didn't mattered, he'd fantasized about doing something like this before, but he never thought he'd had the opportunity to actually do it, well now he had the opportunity just in front of him. 

“What are you planning, Jensen?”

“don't say a thing, just relax and enjoy” he answered 

He led Justin to the toilet and sat him there, then he kneeled in front of the boy and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Justin's jeans, dragged the jeans along with the boxers down. He started by caressing Justin's balls with his left hand while stroking the penis gently with his right. It wasn't long before he had Justin's totally erected penis before him. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he couldn't believe Justin just let him get so far, but now there was no withdrawal, he had to finish what he begun, he started by licking the other boy sexual organ, Justin tried to contain a moan but failed miserably, Clay introduced the tip inside his mouth and licked slowly, Justin wasn't trying to contain his pleasure groans anymore, Clay enjoyed the sounds he was provoking on the other boy, he had introduced most of the cock in his mouth by now, Justin had a grip on his hair and started to set the rhythm for him, Clay had thought about sucking a dick before, but now that he was actually doing it he found himself enjoying more the reactions on the other boy than the action itself.  
After a few minutes Justin came inside his mouth with a loud groan. Clay swallowed most the cum, licked the rests on lips and cleaned the drops on his face with a piece of toilet paper. When he looked up at Justin he had an expression between mystified and amazed. 

“what was that, Jensen?” the boy asked after cleaning himself and getting dressed again

“I don't know, I didn't plan it okay, I just felt like experimenting I guess, sorry if it bothered you, but you seemed to be having a good time”

“It… felt really good,but let's not talk about it, like ever”

“Agreed” 

Clay got out first and told Justin to wait a couple of minutes before getting out. He went directly to his house after that. He got to bed expecting that sleep would help him forget everything that happened that night. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Things seemed to have gone back to normal by Monday, Hannah called him and they sorted things out, they decided to leave it there and continue on being friends and nothing more, everything else was as it always had been, well except for the furtive glances Justin gave him from time to time. The rest of the week passed by relatively normal until Friday, at the end of his classes he about to go for his bike, but Justin pulls him aside and guide him to the boys lockers room to talk, once there Justin cornered him and say

“Have sex with me”

He was bewildered “What?”

“Hear me out, I'm not able to stop thinking about what happened on Jess’ party, I'm not even able to have sex with her anymore because I can't stop thinking about you, and what you did, and your stupid sexy face”

Now he understands why Justin glanced at him so much during the week “I thought you didn't want to talk about it, ever” 

“I know but this situation it's killing me”

“Listen Justin I'm not gay, I don't like guys, I was horny, a girl just made me horny and then regret it, I just picked some random person from the party to release my frustration, I didn't even knew I picked a boy but I was just curious so I kept going, I enjoyed it but as I said I'm not gay, I don't think I want to have gay sex” 

“I'm not gay either, but I won't be able to go back to my normal life until I fix this situation, and it seems that for now I'm fixated with you” Justin sounded really desperate “please Clay, just once, it's all I ask, you could ask me anything you want in return after”

Clay wasn't sure he wanted to experiment with gay sex, but having Justin Foley owing him a favor was and interesting idea. He pondered the idea for a moment before answering, this situation was his fault after all, didn't his parents taught him to take responsibility for his actions?. 

He sighed “Okay Justin, just once, look tomorrow night my parents will be out of the city and they won't come back till Sunday noon, so I'll be waiting for you at my house at 9 pm. Now give me your phone”

Justin smiled widely and handed him his phone, Clay added his phone number and handed the phone back. 

“text me later so I can give you my address” he commanded “oh and not a word about this okay, to anyone, understood?”

Justin straightened his posture and did a military salute “Yes, sir!”

Clay laughed and went to retrieve his bike to ride back home. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Once he was alone in his room he had time to process everything that happened. The whole situation was utterly surreal, and oh shit! there were a lot of things he didn't even know about gay sex, and it's not like he could simply ask anyone about it, so he'll had to use the only friend who has all answers and never question a thing: the Internet. He spent his afternoon jumping among gay blogs, vlogs and gay porn. It was a strange experience but not entirely unpleasant. 

Done with his research he got up, took a shower and then picked up his wallet and his bike and rode to the other side of the city, where hopefully nobody knew him, to get the supplies he needed if he wanted to be a good bottom. 

When he got back home thankfully his parents hadn't arrived yet, it would have been embarrassing having to explain what he had in the bags he was carrying. He went directly to his room and then to the bathroom to put his supplies there for when he needed to use it the next day. 

He was half asleep when his phone vibrated 

J: Where exactly should I be tomorrow at 9:00 pm?

Clay sent him his address along with the Maps location of his house. Then he fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Next morning Clay woke up and went downstairs directly to the kitchen to have breakfast with his parents before they leave, breakfast passed by harmoniously, his mom giving him a lot of instructions before leaving and his dad just rolled his eyes. Both of them kissed his forehead before leaving the house. 

He decided to sleep a bit more before getting up. He closed his curtains and wrapped himself in his blankets again and surrender to Morpheus and let him guide him to the land of Hypnos. 

He'd had the strangest dream ever, he dreamed he was taking care of a toddler, a beautiful little boy with the most adorable dimples on his checks, for some reason he was sure the boy was his son, but the strange part is that he was taking care of this child with Justin, like as if they were the parents of the child, he woke up when Justin was just millimeters away from his lips for a kiss. 

“What The Fuck?” he screamed when he woke up, maybe watching too many gay movies the day before fucked up something in his brain. 

He spent the rest of the day trying not to think about what he was going to do with Justin in the night. He took a quick shower, made his homework, read some comics, ordered some pizza, Cleaned his room, etcétera. He did whatever he could to occupy his mind and not think about Justin, but about 8:15 pm he couldn't procrastinate anymore so he went to the bathroom to take another shower, and clean himself down there. It didn't took too long, after about 30 minutes he was ready, he dries himself and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, something easy to take off, he checked the lube he bought the previous day and left it on his bedside table, that's when he heard the knocks on the door, Justin was a couple of minutes early.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Justin was delivering kisses around his neck and collarbone as he thrusted against Clay's body, Clay couldn't contain his moans, the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming, he never thought that having sex with someone could feel so good, he was amazed and marveled at all the new sensations Justin was awaking in his body, Justin chatched his lips and they were french kissing again like for the millionth time, Clay could feel Justin was near the climax, Justin had an incredible stamina, after all Clay had already came once, and Justin lasted far more than him, now he was about to come for second time, so he fastened the rhythm at which he was stroking his dick to try to synchronise with Justin's incoming orgasm, but failed he came first and Justin came some seconds later, filling Clay insides with his semen. Justin dropped besides him on the bed, still panting. 

“Shit, that was pretty intense” Justin said smiling like a moron 

“you can bet on it, I'm tired as fuck” he answered 

“oh! don't even think about falling asleep yet Jensen, I'm going for a second round” 

“you're kidding, right?” he should be kidding, right? 

“I never joke about sex” Justin said mischievously 

\------------------------------------------------

Matt and Lainie considered themselves pretty liberal and open minded, but that didn’t prepared them to scene they saw on their son's room when they arrived. They wanted to surprise Clay by getting home a little earlier than planned, but the surprised ones were them when they entered Clay's room to wake him up. Clay was very much naked sleeping comfortably in the arms of another very naked boy, with evidence of what they've done all over the bed.  
They left the room silently without waking the boys. They needed some time to let the news sink in. 

About and hour later they heard the shower running, it took far longer than Clay usually took, so they're probably showering together, not long after both boys came downstairs laughing at each other, it seems they didn't notice them in the kitchen, Clay walked the other boy to the door, and before leaving the boy seemed to hesitate for a moment but ultimately kissed Clay passionately before leaving 

“see you around, Jensen” 

“yeah” Clay said in almost a sigh, once Justin left, he closed the door and turned around to lean on the door, his moment got interrupted as he saw his parents standing on the in the kitchen door looking at him. Just then he knew the true meaning of terror. “h-hi mom, hi dad, I d-didn't saw you there”

“Hey son” Matt voice sounded calm, but the tone he was using scared Clay “I think you owe us and explanation, young man” 

“I hope you got a good explanation for this, we saw you both cuddling on your room” 

Clay's brain worked as fast as he could,he obviously couldn't tell them the truth, so he fabricated a story about meeting Justin as one of his tutored boys, he told them how he was a very nice guy, they hang out out sometimes, and that the previous night he came to make him company, and how one thing lead to the other, and they ended up sleeping together. 

“I swear it is just a one time thing” Clay finished his story

“I don't know Clay, that boy looked really invested into you” said Lainie 

“We want to meet him” declared Matt 

“I, no dad really it was a one night thing I swear” Clay said desperately 

“That's really dangerous Clay, you can't sleep anyone without using protection” Lainie made it sound as if he slept with many people 

“No mom, Justin was my first ever, really, I haven't even had sex with any girl yet, don't worry” he assured 

“So if you let this Justin boy took your virginity it means he is important, we want to meet him” said Matt 

Clay didn't know what else to do to escape from this situation, but when he saw Lainie supporting Matt he knew there was no escape. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

He was nervous about it, he stayed at the basketball practice after classes to wait for Justin, the grandstand was deserted except for him, when it finally finished Justin dismissed his friends and ran towards him. 

“Hey Jensen, didn't expect to see you here, you missed me?” Justin winked, Clay wasn't sure if Justin was joking or not anymore 

“I need you to do something” was all Clay could say

“Well that was faster than I expected, what do you need?” 

Clay explained Justin the situation, how his parents arrived early, and how they saw them sleeping together, the story he came up with, and how his parents want to meet him. 

“so you want me to meet your parents, and pretend to be your boyfriend?” Justin asked 

“Yes?” he wonders why it came out as a question“kind of?”

“Easy task, text me when and where”Justin said, then he inclined a bit and kissed him on the lips, a chaste pure kiss, and then ran towards the boys lockers room.  
Clay stayed there paralysed, what was that? He noticed his cheeks burning, he should have been as red as an apple, maybe Justin was playing his role too seriously. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday evening, Clay was really nervous, his parents had everything ready to meet Justin. Matt cooked a three course meal, and Lainie made them wear their formal clothes, even when Clay assured her it wasn't necessary, but Lainie insisted.  
At 6:45 pm they've heard a knock on the door, Clay will always deny it when called later, but he practically ran to open the door. Surprisingly Justin was also wearing a formal attire, except he wasn't wearing a tie, the first two buttons of his shirt were open and it made Clay blush. 

“You look great”

“Thanks, you look cute” Justin answered, then he murmured in his ear “But I prefer you wearing nothing” 

Clay blush got harder, they heard someone clearing their throat, it was Matt. Clay let Justin in. 

“Mr. Jensen pleased to meet you, I'm Justin Foley” Justin said smiling and offering his hand for Matt to shake it. 

Matt shook his hand, then Lainie appeared from the kitchen and stood besides Matt. 

“You must be Justin” she said extending her hand to shake Justin's. The boy took her hand and carried it to his mouth, he kissed her hand and said “I'm honored to meet you, Mrs. Jensen” 

Clay didn't know Justin could act so charmingly.  
His parents guided them to the dining room, and left Justin with Lainie there while Matt and Clay went to the kitchen to serve the dinner.  
The dinner was spent amongst Justin compliments, questions and answers, and subtle flirts between Justin and Clay. 

“I'm under the impression that you pretend to court my son, I'm I wrong?” Matt finally asked 

“No sir, you're not wrong, I know that I might not have had the most… appropriate beginning with Clay, but I'd like to start doing things the right way” Clay didn't know exactly what Justin was as about to say but he was sure it would be problematic if he doesn't do something, so he took Justin hand under the table and squeezed it, but it didn't stopped Justin “so I'd like to ask for your and Mrs. Jensen blessings to court Clay”

Clay jaw was on the floor, how could Justin be so damn idiotic, how were they supposed to maintain a lie that big? 

“Well I see you have good intentions, if my son wants you I won't be an obstacle, you have my blessings” said Matt

“You have my blessings too” seconds Lainie

“I…” Justin hadn't planned what else to say, he didn't planned what else to say “Thank you” 

After that the conversations lighten, but Clay was still nervous,he'll have to have a serious conversation with Justin later. 

Before the evening concluded Clay parents decided to give the boys some minutes alone.  
The boys went to Clay’s room, but Lainie warned them to keep the door open or else they would get really angry. 

Once they were finally alone in Clay's room he dared to ask

“What were you thinking Justin?!” he asked in suppressed voice

“I wasn't thinking, I just got carried away by the moment”

“You have any idea how troublesome this could get?” he asked still angry, but a bit more relaxed than before 

“I know okay, but what if we we just go with it, go out with me” Justin said 

Clay got silent for a moment. He thought very well his words before talking again

“Justin, what happened between us helped me come to terms with my own sexuality. Now I know I like guys too, but I can't keep doing anything with you. You are Jessica's boyfriend, I cannot keep doing this to her, I'm feeling like shit for cheating on her, and I don't want hurt her more. Maybe it's better if I go out with another boy instead, someone who's not already taken”

“Did you finish?” asked Justin 

Clay nodded. He wasn't prepared for what Justin did next. Justin kissed him, he let Justin kiss him and kissed him back, maybe this was the best way to finish what they've begun. After the kiss Justin left, but Clay thought to have seen a small tear on Justin's left eye before he left. Clay felt his heart crushed, but it was for the best. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Thursday morning Justin was waiting for him on his locker. The boy grabbed him by wrist and led him to the boys lockers room. 

“What are you doing Justin we'll be late for class” 

“we're ditching first period” was all he said

“What? Why?”

“Clay go out with me, be my boyfriend” 

“Justin we've talked about this”

“Okay listen, before you answer, I broke up with Jess, I told her everything, she was very very angry at first but she understood at the end”

“What?” Clay was very much confused right now 

“I think I'm falling for you okay, and I want it to continue. yesterday when you mentioned that you would go out with another guy, I wanted to break the face of the hypothetical boy. You make my hormones go crazy Clay, but it's not just a physical thing. I want to hang out with you, I want to cuddle with you, and see your stupid smile every day, I want to tell you about my day, and I want to hear whatever you want to say to me, I want to be certain that you're happy and with me, and no one else, for that and other million reasons” Justin got on one knee “do you wanna be my boyfriend?” 

God! Could this boy be more cliché? Probably his mom would find it ‘charming’ and sincerely he also thought Justin was charming in certain ways. 

“Okay, yes Justin, I want to be your boyfriend”

Justin got up and kissed him, he was already expecting it so he just received the boy, tangled his arms around his neck and kissed back. When they break the kiss both of them were panting heavily. 

“Seriously the idea of you with another boy drove me crazy” Justin confessed 

“Well I guess you won't have to worry about it anymore, now I'm all yours, but what about me, should I get jealous of any girl or boy?”

Justin chuckled “I just broke up with a drop dead gorgeous girl for you nerd, I don't think you have to worry about that”

They both laughed and made out for the rest of the first period, celebrating the beginning of the new path their lives were taking.  
\-------------------------------------------

Clay didn't though that the actions of a single night could have changed so many things in his life, but now he was just thankful that those changes were for the better, he was happy it was Justin the person he picked that night, and now the only thing he wanted to do was to make his boyfriend happy. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing this from Justin's point of view too. So maybe it will be part of a series.


End file.
